The Gift
by nerdielady
Summary: My Christmas gift to my readers.


The Gift

Spock stood in the small, forgotten storeroom that he had turned into a secret workroom. Surely she would not be able to find him here. He had the link between them turned down as far as possible without alerting her that something was wrong. He very carefully avoided even so much as thinking about the corridor this room was on when she was anywhere around. Surely in the short time left he would be able to conceal his intent.

He carefully pried the cover off the power outlet and installed the multiplier tap that he had carried here. Once connected, he carefully checked each connection. Excellent, now he could connect all the tools and rechargers that he had brought here one by one. He laid everything out in order on the small workbench, checking to be sure that he had all the tools he would need. Next he laid out the raw materials he would use to assemble the item in question. He went back over his research, going through the design he wished to implement step by step. Yes, everything was here. Time to begin assembly.

He had no more than picked up the sonic screwdriver than he felt her gentle query. She was looking for him! Quickly he quelled his first sense of panic and sent her a quick answer. _I shall be there shortly, k'diwa. _With a small sigh, he turned out the light and waited for his eyes to adjust before cracking open the door to the small room and slipping out. He busied his mind with creating a false trail as he returned to the part of the ship where he was normally found. He would have to wait for another chance.

***

Once again he had managed to sneak away to the small workroom. Nyota was at the gym with Christine and Janice and several others. They had reserved the large jacuzzi for a 'hen party'. He should have at least two hours free to work. Carefully, he subdued the link. If she commented later, he could complain about the salacious talk which had already started. It was still surprising to him that women talked so frankly about what went on in the privacy of their bedrooms. Although he did still remember the occasion on which he had 'overheard' himself being compared to a male horse with considerable fondness. His ears had turned quite green. Unfortunately, both McCoy and Kirk had noticed.

He shook his head. This was not the time to dwell on such things. He needed to get busy. He picked up the sonic screwdriver and began to assemble the delicate inner workings of the item he wished to make. Time passed quickly and long before he had finished what he had hoped for this evening, he realized that he must stop and return to their quarters, where she expected to find him on her return. With the now customary small sigh, he returned all the tools to their racks, plugged in the rechargers, and covered the small assembly on the workbench. At least he had managed to do actual work this time.

He returned to their quarters none too soon, barely getting settled on the couch with a technical journal before she entered, slightly tipsy from the wine she had imbibed, and quite worked up from the gossip that had been exchanged. She climbed into his lap and began to tell him in a slightly slurred voice _exactly _what she wished to do to him. It took her no more than thirty-six seconds to have him hard and ready, dropping his PADD on the couch and carrying her swiftly to the bed. He wasn't really sure that two of the things she had mentioned were possible, but he certainly intended to find out.

***

Once more he had managed to find some time to slip away to the secret workroom. She was having a staff meeting because of some problems with the new communications equipment. She would be entirely distracted for some time. He must remember to be properly sympathetic later on, but for now, he must work as quickly as possible. He hastened to close the door and switched on the light, reaching for the racked tools just a bit too quickly. The tip of the sonic screwdriver impacted with the open socket next to it, causing a flurry of sparks. One spark lit on the cloth covering the small assembly, causing it to burst into flame. Unfortunately, the flame flared quickly much higher than ever anticipated, heating the bottom of the small canister of glitter racked on the backboard of the workbench. The cap of the canister burst off and glitter exploded all over the workbench. While he frantically beat on the cloth, trying to put out the fire without being burned, the flaming glitter set off several other small fires. When he finally had it all under control once more, there was a hideous mess in his previously well-ordered and pristine work area. The small assembly did _seem _to be unharmed, however. But now he needed to obtain a new supply of glitter. And a new sonic screwdriver. Dejectedly he began to clean up. Why was this proving so difficult?

***

When he had slept four hours, instead of rising to meditate, he quickly dressed and slipped out into the quiet corridor. He should have thought of this option before now. In the small workroom, he set down the replacement sonic screwdriver and carefully racked the new canister of glitter where it could not possibly catch fire again. Now he could begin to work again.

He was able to finish the small base assembly before he knew he must return in order to settle down before she awoke. Carefully he stowed the tools and disconnected everything. One fire was enough. He turned out the light and slipped out the door, headed back down the corridors. He was able to slip back into the bed shortly before she awoke, and distracted her quite successfully for some time. She appeared slightly dazed until almost time for lunch.

***

The next time he managed to get to the small workroom, he decided it was necessary to test the small mechanism before proceeding any further. He really should determine whether it had been damaged by the fire, and that had not been possible until it was finished. He inserted the small power source into the connection and pressed the tiny switch. He watched in horror as the assembly short-circuited and exploded. Once again he was beating at flames, trying to put them out without being burned. The explosion was almost the last straw. He hung his head in despair. He was getting nowhere fast. Thankfully, he had provided himself with duplicates of almost everything by this point. He cleared the workbench and started over at the beginning.

***

For some reason, the second time around, things went much smoother. Possibly it was because he had done all this before. He certainly was not going to complain. This time, when he tested the small assembly, it worked perfectly. With a very grateful sigh, he wrapped it up and stored it where he could not possibly damage it while he began on the next phase of assembly.

He was so elated at having finished the small assembly successfully that he practically pounced on her when she walked through the door of their quarters two hours later. She had no idea what had produced this effect, but responded enthusiastically, winding her arms about his neck and kissing him soundly. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall, not even waiting to carry her to the bed. She obligingly started biting his ears and neck, eliciting growls and moans from him as he tried to get her clothing off without ripping it. She was beginning to complain about not having enough clothes, so he _was_ trying to be more careful. But if she kept up with what she was doing now, it was going to be an unsuccessful attempt.

***

He had the second small assembly almost completed. With extreme delicacy, he attached the small shiny star. Very, very carefully, he drew the first assembly out of hiding and attached the second to it. He waited impatiently for the connection to cure, then inserted the small power module. Ah, yes, exactly the hoped-for effect. He watched in delight as it functioned admirably, with no explosion, no fire, just absolute precision. He gently pressed the switch and it shut off. He removed the power source and set the joined modules down in the prepared container. Then he put it back in its secluded position, careful not to jar it or otherwise mistreat it.

He arrived back at their quarters almost at the same time that she did. She was slightly startled that he had been out and he had no ready-made excuse this time, so he did what always served to distract her, enveloping her in his arms and smothering her in kisses and nibbles. She responded so enthusiastically that he found himself on the floor of the living area in practically no time, her lovely body poised over him. He slowly lowered her onto his throbbing erection, moaning with the feel of her. She leaned forward, her hands on his shoulders and began to rock, gasping and moaning at him. This was pure bliss. He ran his hands up over her body, filling his hands with her lovely breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making them stand out, and causing her to clench her little muscles against him. She leaned down closer and moved her hands upwards, finding his ears, running her fingers up the outer curve until she came to the sensitive, pointed tips. She squeezed them between her fingers, making him buck up beneath her, growling louder. He slipped one hand down, sliding it between their bodies, and found the spot that made her scream at him, convulsing around him and tipping him over the edge into ecstasy. She quivered over him for long moments and then collapsed down onto his body, panting. She had no idea what had gotten into him recently, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

***

He was now at the most complicated part of the assembly. He inverted the receptacle onto the carefully padded support and cautiously filled it, almost to the top. He took the two joined modules and inserted them, watching the level of the contents as he carefully lowered the modules. Too much, then. He removed the modules and poured off some of the contents, tried again. He had poured off too much. With a sigh, he tried again. Ah, perfect. He removed the modules once again and carefully dried off the edge of the receptacle and the module base. He tipped in the glitter. He applied the sealant, counted out the prescribed time and then gently inserted the modules once again into the receptacle, very carefully lining up the edges. He held them in place with one hand while he slowly wiped around the edge with the other, removing any sealant which had squeezed out. He left the almost completed unit sitting there to cure and turned out the lights. Although he worked very hard to suppress it, he was jubilant.

He walked into their quarters, lifted her up off the couch and slung her over his shoulder, headed straight for the bed. She laughed and gasped in delight, bouncing loosely when he dropped her on the bed. He took her pants at the ankles and pulled down on both legs at once, stripping them off of her with one swift yank. Her panties provided no more resistant. He knelt beside the bed, pulled her legs over his shoulders, and began to feast. She writhed against him, grabbing his hair and pushing his face closer while she sobbed and moaned. In no time at all, she was screaming at him. He could feel her through the link between them, all fire. He took the little nub of nerves between his teeth and bit so very softly, causing her to bow up against him, convulsing. He held her close, giving her a few minutes to recover, then rose and stripped off his own clothing, moving her around on the bed before thrusting into her in one swift surge. He began the familiar rhythm, moving in and out of her slick passage, feeling all her little muscles clenching about him. The flames beat at him now, burning, as she moved her hands on his body. He felt it building, building, and then she was crying out and convulsing around him as the joy filled him and he filled her. So very good, so wonderful, his Nyota.

***

Time was growing very short. He covered the exposed base of the item he had been working on so carefully with the thin engraved metal pieces, joining them precisely so that the engraving lines matched perfectly. Then he inverted the whole unit, watching the swirling glitter. With no little amount of trepidation, he picked it up and shook it gently, setting it back down. Next he tried the tiny switch and watched it rotate on the base. Ah, perfection. He tied the red ribbon around the base, determined to make a perfect bow. After three tries, he decided that what he had done was acceptable. The simple white box was placed on the workbench, the crumpled white tissue curled around in the bottom. The finished assembly was extremely carefully set in the exact center. More crumpled tissue around the top. Now to close the box, applying a tiny amount of sealant to the flap. The remainder of the red ribbon went around the box. Another bow on the top. Finished!

He exited the small storeroom. He would need to make at least two more trips here, to carry things out to replace them where they had been obtained from, but that could wait. He walked swiftly back to their quarters, eager to hide the box before she could see it. Tomorrow morning he would present it. Although illogical, he felt a great deal of anticipation.

***

She awoke to find him looking at her, his eyes dark and full of laughter. She framed his face with her hands and brushed his lips softly with hers. He was so full of something, she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Whatever it was, he was so pleased with himself that he was just brimming with it. She could hardly wait to see what it was. She did not have long to wait, as he leaned over the edge of the bed and came up with a small white box, tied with a red ribbon. She looked at him in astonishment, scooting up against the pillows and holding the box in her lap. He sat up, cross-legged, beside her, watching eagerly. She slowly pulled on the ribbon, releasing the bow. She took the piece of ribbon and folded it carefully, while he almost bounced with suppressed desire for her to continue. Whatever this was, he was displaying much more emotion than normal about it. She lifted the top flap of the box, removed the crumbled white tissue, gasped. With great care, she lifted the snow-globe out of the box and cradled it in her hands. Inside the clear globe stood a tiny green tree, decorated with tiny balls and garlands, topped with a shiny golden star. She gently shook it and watched the silver glitter swirl about inside. He reached out with one long finger and showed her the tiny switch. The little tree began to rotate while the glitter swirled around it. It was beautiful. Tears gathered in her eyes. She climbed into his lap, one hand bringing his face down to hers, the other holding her precious gift, and began to kiss him quite, quite thoroughly. Eventually, he took the snow-globe from her and set it carefully on the table beside the bed so that she had both hands free.

The little snow-globe sat on the table all day on Christmas. Every once in a while, a hand would sneak over and shake it gently, then go back to caress the maker again. All that labor turned out to have been most definitely worth it. There was not one part of his body that escaped her attentions that morning. And then she began to feed him the chocolate she had gotten him. After that, things started to get a bit hazy.

He did remember the first bite - that had been peppermint bark. And while he laid there, savoring it, she had caressed his ears, nibbling on his earlobes, running her fingers up the curved outer edge, nipping gently at the sensitive pointed tips, until the flames were racing down his nerves and he was moaning softly at her.

He thought the second bite had been the milk chocolate filled with orange liqueur. That had been quite delicious. And while he was still sucking that off his teeth with great relish, she had nibbled and kissed all over his face and neck, ending by biting him softly, right where his neck curved into his shoulder. And he had growled at her. He did remember that quite plainly.

The third bite was certainly the dark chocolate with the chocolate mousse inside. She had held that one between her teeth, only letting him have half of it. She had eaten the other half, making such wonderful noises as she did that he had hardened further just listening to her.

And there had been another dark chocolate, this one containing raspberry flavored creme. He seemed to remember his nipples being assaulted quite pleasurably after that one. And the long stick containing orange jelly had been quite nice as well. She had found the ticklish spot on the side of his abdomen after that one, driving him quite, quite mad. He thought perhaps he had actually laughed out loud.

He wasn't sure what had come next, although he did think there had been at least two more bites. When she had started licking his erection as though it was a giant lollipop, he had totally lost his focus on anything else. He did remember what had seemed like an inordinate amount of time that he had laid there, writhing in ecstasy as she licked and bit and sucked until he was ready to explode. Something about the amount of chocolate she had fed him had helped him to postpone that eruption, keeping him right of the very edge for long enough that he had finally begun to ache.

And then she had risen above him and he had pulled her over his face, tasting her thoroughly before lowering her down over that twitching, jerking, straining part of him and sinking in so deeply that he could feel her pelvic bones against his. Pure, unadulterated bliss. Just holding her there, not even moving, had been so wonderful. And then she had moved, slowly, slowly, rocking against him, and pulled his hands up to her face, leaning down to cup his face in hers, and they had sunk so deeply, one into the other, that it had been impossible to tell which was which. The ecstasy that engulfed them then had been beyond compare. And when she slumped down against his chest and nestled her face against his neck and fell asleep, he could do nothing but follow her, cradling her against him like the precious thing that she was.

This might prove to be a tough act to follow, as the saying went. But he was surely equal to the task.


End file.
